A known steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,767. U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,767 discloses an adjustable steering column having a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism includes a locking shaft with a stop member on one end of the locking shaft. The locking shaft extends through a bearing member engaging a mounting bracket. A spacing assembly is arranged between the stop member and the bearing member. The spacing assembly includes a rolling member engaging facing surfaces of the stop member and the bearing member. A lever is connected to a cage for displacing the rolling members along the facing surfaces of the stop member and the bearing member. The locking mechanism clamps the steering column in position when the lever is in a first position relative to the stop member and the bearing member. The locking shaft and steering column are movable relative to a mounting bracket when the lever is in a second position relative to the stop member and the bearing member.